


(Un)Faithful

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drabble Sequence, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, One Night Stands, Shame, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth deals with his relationship problems in unhealthy ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> In which Seth tries and fails at being a jerk.

(1)

Seth tries to slip away from Colin’s bed the next morning, carefully and quietly. He grabs his jeans and socks and shoes with no trouble, but when he walks over to grab his shirt, a floorboard squeaks loudly.

“Hmmm?” Colin breathes.

Seth holds his breath, but Colin doesn’t wake. 

It’s a good thing too. This was only supposed to be a one-off, though Colin’s mouth was very tempting…

 _No,_ Seth thinks. _You’re with Jimmy. This was one time only._

Seth dresses in the living room and leaves Colin’s apartment.

 

(2)

“Aren’t you seeing someone?” Bill asks.

Seth sighs.

“We have an arrangement,” Seth lies. “Does it bother you?”

“You have an arrangement where you sleep with other people without telling your significant other?”

“Is that a ‘no’ to the sex, then?” Seth asks.

He knows he’s being a douche bag, but he kind of doesn’t care. Jimmy pulls shit all the time; why can’t he?

Bill rolls his eyes.

“Come over here and fuck me.”

Seth grins.

It was always easy to get Bill to do the things Seth wanted him to do. And this time would prove to be mutually beneficial if Bill played his cards right.

 

(3)

Seth has some free time after rehearsal, and he stops by the _SNL_ studio. It doesn’t look too different, but the musical stage is new. 

It’s nice to see new and old cast and crew members mingling about, chatting and posing and reading lines together.

The youngest and newest kid, Pete Davidson, walks by.

“Mr. Meyers! Oh my gosh, sorry for being lame, but it’s really nice to finally get to meet you.”

The kid is actually blushing.

“Thanks, but you can call me Seth.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. Welcome to _SNL_ , buddy.”

“Thanks! It’s amazing to be here. God, I’d do anything to stay.”

Seth raises an eyebrow.

“Anything?”

~*~*~**~*~*~

Seth doesn’t normally go for boys half his age, but this one is really cute, and his ass is even cuter.

Seth makes him howl.

 

(4)

Seth only asks Fred once.

It can’t hurt to just _ask_ , right?

Something about being in front of cameras has always gotten him excited, but when he approaches Fred after a taping—“Hey, you wanna get out of here?”—Fred just looks at him before putting his hands on Seth’s shoulders. Like he’s on to Seth’s game.

“I think you already know the answer,” Fred says.

He places a chaste kiss on Seth’s cheek before turning away to put his guitar in his case.

“If there’s something bothering you, you should tell him about it,” Fred continues.

Seth nods.

He really, really doesn’t want to.

 

(5)

“I don’t think this can last,” Seth blurts out one night.

They’ve been kissing and touching each other lazily in bed, getting warmed up for the night.

“So let’s enjoy it while we can,” Jimmy murmurs against his lips.

It’s hard to reply when someone is nibbling your bottom lip.

“I’ve been unfaithful to you.”

He confesses it in a soft voice riddled with shame.

Jimmy brushes his hair back from his eyes.

“You’re here now, aren’t you?”

Seth swallows over a massive lump in this throat.

“Yeah.”

Jimmy smiles.

“That’s all that matters to me, pal.”

Seth swipes at the tears that manage to leak out. They make his eyelashes spikey and his eyes shine in the low light of the room.

“I love you,” Seth rasps.

“I love you,” he echoes.


End file.
